1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with a wide view angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices can be designed flat and lighter, and are available as display units for various electronic apparatuses.
The liquid crystal display devices however suffer a narrower view angle than CRT's or the like.
One proposed way to widen the view angle is to divide each pixel to a plurality of subpixels and connect a control capacitor in series to one side of those subpixels. This approach drops the voltage that is applied to the liquid crystal at the subpixel to which the control capacitor is connected. Therefore, a plurality of areas with different electro-optical characteristics are formed in each pixel and the optical characteristics of those areas are averaged to widen the view angle.
In a TFT liquid crystal display device, there is a known method which divides each pixel electrode to multiple parts to form subpixels, and to arrange a control-capacitor forming control electrode opposite to each pixel electrode. This approach forms the control capacitors on the substrate on which TFT's are formed, thereby reducing the manufacturing yield of the TFT substrate.